It is standard to operate a load, for instance a double-acting hydraulic cylinder, off a source, for instance a pump and a sump or reservoir, by means of a valve that itself is powered hydraulically. Such an arrangement, however, requires that a separate fluid-pressure source be provided to operate the actuators for the valve since the entire system is depressurized when the load is also depressurized.